Rise of Poison
RISE OF POISON Episode One, Season Four, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Rise of Poison “Hey!” Terran shouted as he chased after Karina. He had already wasted the entire morning trying to locate her and every time he even got close, Karina would run. Terran knew he had always been slow. He never caught Bree when it came to playfights, and he certainly never got Karina. There was no way he could catch her now unless she chose to slow down or stop. “I just want to talk, Karina!” “There’s nothing to talk about!” She screamed back at him without turning. She sped up and Terran gritted his teeth before trying to match her speed. She slowly drew ahead but Terran didn’t give up. No matter how much his lungs and legs burned, he knew he had to reach Karina. “Stars,” he managed to gasp out, “I’m your brother, Karina!” For some reason, that made her slow to a stop, until Terran was able to skid to a halt, panting. Karina’s golden eyes were immeasurably sad and she gazed at Terran with those same, sad eyes. Terran was thrown back in time, when he had seen Bree die. He remembered the sorrow, the deep grief that had hit him and had left him breathless. Karina wasn’t weak, Terran knew that, but he also knew she was going through the same thing. Bryce. Stars, what was Bryce going through? Reluctantly, Terran shook the small black she-cat out of his mind. “Karina,” he said urgently, “talk to me.” “What is there to talk about?” Her voice is hoarse from unspoken tears, “I killed her, Terran.” The white tom pressed against his sister, determined to be strong for her like she had once been for him. “I know, Karina, I know.” “What do I tell Bryce?” Tears welled in Karina’s eyes, “Did you see her face? It was full of horror and shock, like she couldn’t believe this was how it would end for Ruby.” Karina let out a small sob. “Bryce already knows,” Terran said gently, “We can’t tell her what she knows.” “I can’t go back, Terran,” Karina whispered, “I can’t.” “You can,” Terran urged, “I think it would soothe both of your pain if you went back, Karina. Bryce needs someone to hold onto now. She needs us.” “She needs you,” Karina spat, “I’m an intrusion.” The white tom shook his head. “Don’t say that,” he looked at his sister straight in the eye, “Bryce loves you too. She loves so wholly. It must have felt like a second loss when you left Coalition territory.” “You left too,” Karina glared at him, “Why wouldn’t she feel your loss too?” “Because I was gone for awhile,” Terran sighed, “I already dealt the blow on her a few weeks ago after the battle.” Karina didn’t seem to like that response. “You shouldn’t have followed me,” she said bitterly, “Bryce needed you more than ever because I--” She paused, the words stuck in her throat. “You didn’t kill Ruby,” Terran brushed his tail along Karina’s back, “Whatever overcame you did. I don’t know what did, but it’s not you. Something’s wrong and I’m going to figure out how to cure you. Do you believe me?” Karina gazed into her brother’s eyes, troubled but certain that she could trust him. “Yes,” she whispered, “I believe you.” The relief that Terran felt was immediate. He began to think of ways that he could find a cure for Karina. “Do you remember anything?” Terran urged, “Like what made you feel the urge to…you know?” Karina furrowed her brow. “Not really. I blanked out. I had no idea what I was doing until I woke up again, my claws in Ruby’s throat--” She broke out with a strangled sob. Terran held her close. “Do you remember eating anything or touching anything? Maybe someone drugged you.” “Well…I was in a coma since the battle,” Karina shook her head, “I can’t think of a reason unless the herb used to put me to sleep gave me these side effects.” “Maybe…” Terran had another idea in mind but he dismissed it. Karina was distressed enough as it was. “Let’s head for the Viper border,” he decided. “What why?” Karina asked, obviously alarmed, “We can’t return yet.” “Why not?” Terran frowned, “We need to figure out a way to cure you. Someone in the Viper side could know the reason because it’s likely someone from the Vipers poisoned you.” When Karina was still not convinced, Terran added, “We can’t let this happen again, Karina.” That convinced her. Karina followed Terran at a slow but steady pace as they retraced their steps towards the Viper border. Terran was surprised at how far they had come, but he didn’t mind. He was sure the more time they took, the more time Bryce could heal before they returned. ~ I stare at the ground in front of me. The warriors have just finished covering up the hole and one of them places a small stone on the top with flowers littering the grave. On the stone is Ruby’s name. I haven’t told my sisters yet. After Terran ran after Karina and I had spent all my tears, I carried Ruby back near the camp, where I bumped into Nightshadow and Feathershine who had been looking for me. “Bryce,” Feathershine reminds me that they’re still here, “we should head back to camp.” “I know,” I murmur. They stand and wait for me respectfully as I linger next to Ruby’s grave. Finally, after whispering a heartfelt goodbye and promising I would visit soon, I head out after my friends. “I have to tell Jewel and Emerald,” I say after a few heartbeats of silence. Nightshadow gives me a sympathetic look while Feathershine presses against me briefly. “We know you have to.” I stop in front of my den, unable to bring myself to enter. It is Jewel popping her head out, asking why I’m standing outside that spurs me to step inside. Instinctively, I look for Terran and Karina, only to remember they’re gone. “What’s wrong, Bryce?” Emerald asks, while Jewel settles down near her sister, “Why are all the warriors out of camp and just returning?” “You smell like Ruby,” Jewel says quietly. I had washed off all of Ruby’s blood after carrying her back, not wanting to scare my sisters. I hadn’t thought that Jewel would recognize Ruby’s fading scent on my pelt. I press my nose briefly in my pelt, breathing in, wanting to smell Ruby’s scent before it faded forever. “Yeah, I was…with Ruby.” Jewel twitches an ear while Emerald perks up. “Where is Ruby now?” Emerald asks, her green eyes shining more than ever before. “Is she at the medicine cat then?” Jewel tips her head and I know she’s watching me for clues. “No…” I say carefully, “She’s not coming home.” Emerald doesn’t get it at first. She frowns and pouts, trying to come up with an appropriate response for why their sister wouldn’t be coming home. Jewel gets it immediately and she drops her head and presses against Emerald, who pushes her away. “What do you mean?” Emerald finally demands, “Why won’t Ruby be coming home?” I search her eyes but all I can see is worry and absolute confusion. I sigh and lower my gaze before blurting out the truth. “She’s dead, Emerald. We’re never getting her back.” Jewel’s shoulders sag as if she never wanted to hear those words again. Emerald stares at me with those broken, empty eyes. “Her grave is just outside of camp,” I tell them, “we can go now if you want.” Emerald curls up in her nest and doesn’t budge. Jewel walks into me and I can feel the moistness of her tears. I hold her close before feeling Emerald run into me as well. I’m hugging both of them so hard that I’m afraid I’m suffocating them. “I’m here,” I murmur into their fur, “I’m here for you, okay? I won’t ever go away. I promise.” ~ After I put my sisters to sleep, I feel a deep sense of hatred for Terran and Karina. They forced me into this situation. If we had figured out sooner what caused Karina to run after Ruby and slaughter her, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I wouldn’t be trying to raise my two, broken sisters. I know my momentary hatred is irrational but I can’t help it. Blaming someone is the easiest to do, especially in times of loss. I head outside after they’re asleep and meet my friends. Feathershine and Nightshadow embrace me and Applepaw offers a few words of comfort before ducking into my den to make sure my sisters aren’t left alone. “You should make them apprentices,” Nightshadow cuts right to the chase, “they’ll be able to cope with the pain better.” Cope? I want to scream. This isn’t about coping. This is about learning to accept that Ruby isn’t coming back. But I nod mechanically and say, “They are seven moons after all.” “It would lighten your load,” Feathershine persists, “you should think about it.” I know if I think about it any longer, I’ll never be able to let go of my remaining sisters. I would keep them hidden in my den forever, locked up so that they would never be hurt by anything else. But I know that’s not right so I nod again, this time numbly. “I don’t need to think about it. I’ll go talk to Amberstar and Whitestar right now.” Feathershine and Nightshadow watch me go and I pad towards the leaders’ den. I pause outside and they welcome me in. Whitestar looks young compared to Amberstar, but both radiant power and strength. “What is it, Bryce?” Amberstar asks gently, her eyes saying her apologies for Ruby’s death. I say nothing in response to the sadness in her eyes and decide to just get to the point. “I want Jewel and Emerald to become apprentices. They’re seven moons old.” “An excellent decision,” Whitestar nods, “Amberstar and I have talked about it for awhile now.” I fight back a flash of irritation that they would ever think about making the decision for my sisters. But I give a gracious smile, “I have one request though.” “Yes?” “I want Feathershine to mentor Emerald and I think Jewel would want to be Flameshadow’s apprentice.” “Flameshadow?” Amberstar raises an eyebrow, “I never knew Jewel was interested in herbs.” “She certainly has no interest in being a warrior,” I shrug, “I think she would like the peace and solitude a medicine cat offers.” Whitestar ponders over this for a moment before voicing his opinion. “I agree with both requests. Feathershine would do Emerald good, as she is close with your sisters. I agree that Jewel has always been a withdrawn kit and I believe she would do well as a medicine cat.” “Then that’s settled,” Amberstar concludes, “thank you for choosing this, Bryce. It is better for all of you.” “I know,” I murmur, even though deep in my heart I wish I can keep my sisters away from all the pain forever. I back out of their den and they follow. I hurry down and join my friends and my sisters, who have woken up from their naps. “What’s going on?” Jewel nestles into my side, watching the leaders. “Just watch,” I whisper. “Cats of the Coalition, please gather around to hear what we have to say!” Amberstar takes charge as she’s been a leader longer. Whitestar lingers behind her, content enough. “Jewel, Emerald, please step forward.” My sisters shoot me a confused look but I urge them forward with one paw. “Both kits are seven moons old and we believe they are more than ready to become apprentices. Sadly, their last sister, Ruby, is unable to join us, but we know she is watching from the stars.” I feel tears spring in my eyes but I blink them away. I will be happy for Jewel and Emerald. “Emerald,” Amberstar begins, but my sisters interrupt. “Amberstar?” Emerald pipes up, “Can we keep our names like Bryce?” Nobody gasps in surprise at the interruption and Amberstar smiles at my sisters. “Of course,” she purrs. “Feathershine, please come forward.” My friend lets out a delighted gasp and hurries forward. “You are a strong and passionate warrior and we know you will pass on these strengths to Emerald.” “Flameshadow, are you willing to take Jewel in as your apprentice?” “Certainly,” the young medicine cat nods, smiling at Jewel, “I think we would both be pleased with this arrangement.” “Then it’s settled,” Amberstar decides. The Clan cheers for my sisters and Amberstar conducts a similar ceremony for the kits that I had met the other day: Pearlpaw, Stonepaw, and Riverpaw. I cheer loudly for all of them, my chest bursting with pride for my sisters. They had long come out of their shell and this was just another step to letting them out into the real world. And I knew they would do just fine. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise